


The Night She Came Home

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive John Winchester, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alive Mary Winchester, Brother/Sister Incest, Child Abuse, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Issues, Heartbreak, Heartbroken Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Religion, Religious Discussion, Sibling Incest, So Wrong It's Right, Underage Sex, Wrong, You've been warned, religious questioning/debate, so don't bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: Sam and Dean had a sister.John sent her away without warning, to Bobby where she soon went AWOL and she's been that way for a long time. The letters stopped coming. The brothers stopped looking. They had come to terms that they had lost their sister.Until the night she came home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in the making for some time. Like months, okay? I hope you all enjoy this, but let me go ahead and say that this story contains many, many triggers and if you ever feel uncomfortable, please stop reading.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy and let me know what you guys think ❤ I know there's not alot to go with right now, but this is the prologue that's why its so short.

_She's crying again, and Dean just wants it to stop._

_Because it twists something inside of him, to see his sister - his_ twin _\- cry like this._

_Another night, another dirty motel and she's alone in her own bed while Dean is quietly making a barricade around tiny Sam so he doesn't roll off of the bed while Dean goes to her. She hiccups and whimpers, wiping at snot and tears with curled hands like a toddler would, but they're older, even if she doesn't act it._

_He wants it to stop, he wants to help his sister like he did before. She stopped crying when he did that, and the screaming had stopped in his head, had quieted something in the both of them she said._

_But Dad comes in and immediately grabs him up._

_He doesn't scream like he did last time, because Sam is asleep, but he does drag Dean outside and talks to him so harshly it makes a mixture of scared and angry tears ebb from the corners of his eyes._

_He just wants it to stop._

* * *

_She's leaving._

_Dad says she has to go, because she can't be around them anymore. She's a girl and she can't be around them, but Dean feels a tear in him when he watches Bobby take her hand, her bag in the free hand._

_She doesn't fight it like Dean does, because something happened, he thinks its the fight she had with Dad._

_He couldn't understand what they were saying, but it went on for a long time and she had said something wrong and Dad had hit her. He actually hit her. Slapped her with the back of his hand, and he hadn't apologized; he had called Bobby the same day to come and get her from the hovel they were staying at.Dean had screamed and pled with his father, but he didn't budge, and she just stared blankly when they all said goodbye._

* * *

_He gets a letter one day, sometime after Dad dies, and he can't stop his hand from shaking._

_Something is wrong, something is definitely wrong, but she doesn't tell him where she is or what she has been doing, just says Bobby told her what happened and that she was sorry. She'd been alone for so long, she says, but doesn't go further with the notion._

_'No one but you '_

_No one._

_He ~~hates~~ her._

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: (@ LikePicklez )


End file.
